


Rubbish

by Herochick007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forune telling, Muggle AU, meet cute, tall dark and handsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 25
Collections: An O in Potions





	Rubbish

Looking back, Hermione had never thought the fortune teller could have been right. It seemed like such a silly thing. One drop of her blood and the teller could read Hermione's future. She wasn't even sure why she'd decided to do it. 

Maybe it was the fancy perfumes filling the tiny tent, maybe it was the way Lavender and Parvati had been teasing her earlier. They kept saying no one would want to date a boring bookworm like herself. It was true that at twenty-one Hermione hadn't dated much, hadn't found anyone that set her heart on fire. She'd only come to the fair because she'd needed a break from studying She'd forgotten Lavender and Parvati had also signed up for the day trip. 

Hermione had only stepped into the pink and purple colored tent in an effort to get out of the heat of the day. She hadn't planned on having her fortune told.   
“One drop, that's all it takes,” the woman stated. Hermione thought she looked a bit like her teacher, Ms. Trelawney. They both wore gauzy scarves and baggy clothing.   
“I don't know.”   
“I can tell you have a good one my dear. Those girls out there, not as much. Simple lives they shall live, you are something special.”  
Hermione started making her way to the table, eyeing the crystal ball sitting in the middle.   
“One drop of blood.”   
“Fine,” Hermione said. It wasn't like she had anything to lose. A drop of blood wasn't anythign she would miss and the idea of having an exciting life, something Lavender and Parvati didn't, intrigued her. She sat in the chair, looking at Madame Phlox.   
“Hand.”   
Hermione held out her hand as the fortune teller pricked her palm and held it over the crystal ball. One little drop fell. The ball started to glow. Hermione's hand was released and she pulled it back watching as the ball filled with white smoke. She thought she could see figures moving in the smoke. Madame Phlox leaned in, gazing deeply into the ball.  
“As I thought, a very interesting life. A good ending if you allow it. There will be man, tall and dark.”   
“Handsome?” Hermione asked, thinking about the old cliché.   
“Not in the traditional sense, no. But he can make you happy. He and you have a lot in common, but there will be troubles, trials you will have to face. If you stand together, you shall triumph, but if you divide, if you break then you and he will not survive.”   
“Can you tell me who he is? How I'm going to find him?” Hermione asked, forgetting for a moment that she thought all fortune telling was just smoke and mirrors.   
“I can not tell you his name, but he is someone you will meet soon, but your meeting will be a strange one. You may know who he is, but you might not see it until later. Be patient, dear girl, he has had trauma. He has had heartbreak, but you will be the one to make him whole.”   
Hermione nodded slowly, thinking about that. The crystal ball cleared.  
“I'm afraid that's all there is.”   
“Thank you,” Hermione said, slipping out of the tent thinking about Madame Phlox's words. It was a load of rubbish if she thought about it, it was vague. There were cliches, tall and dark, standing together they would triumph.   
“It's just rubbish,” she muttered, heading back to the bus that would take her back to the university. Maybe it had been a mistake to come on this stupid day trip? 

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The bus pulled back into the college and Hermione slipped off, planning on heading back to her dorm to study. She could hear Lavender and Parvati giggling about something. She tried to ignore them.   
“And we should invite Padma back to the dorm, imagine her face when she hears!”   
Hermione sighed. If they were going back to the dorm, she was going to have to study elsewhere. The library was open at least. She made her way that direction. She pushed the heavy glass door open and headed to her favorite nook to try and put the fortune teller from her mind.   
“Still rubbish,” she muttered, walking past the front desk. A man standing there caught her attention. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, a black button down shirt and had long black hair that was tied back in a pony tail. He was tall as well.   
“Still rubbish,” she repeated, glancing at him again. She recognized the expression on his face, the lost expression. She debated only a second before walking over to him.   
“Are you lost?”   
“I believe I am. I am supposed to meet Dean Dumbledore today in the Gryffindor Building but I seem to have gotten turned around?”  
“Gryffindor Library, Gryffindor Building, it's an easy mistake. Here, I'll walk you over there. I'm Hermione, by the way.”   
“Severus. I'm here to inquire about transferring to Hogwarts.”   
“It's a great school,” Hermione commented.   
“I'm sure, I've heard good things,” Severus answered, not meeting Hermione's eyes. She thought about how the fortune teller had said she'd have to be patient, she'd have to be the one to fix him.   
“Here we are, Gryffindor Building. Um, if I'm not being too forward, after your meeting, if you'd like a tour of the campus, or the cafeteria, I'll be in the library until forever. Come on over and grab me?”  
“Thank you, Hermione. I might just take you up on the offer,” Severus stated, walking into the building. Hermione stood there for a moment.   
“Still rubbish,” she half sang to herself heading back to the library, wondering if she would indeed see Severus later or if it had been a coincidence he'd just shown up right after she'd been told about a tall and dark man.


End file.
